The following description of background art may include in-sights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMS) is designed to provide support for broadcast and multicast services by using a point-to-multipoint interface. The MBMS is feasible when a large number of users are interested in same content. It is designed for a plurality of applications, such as mobile TV and radio broadcasting, as well as file delivery and emergency alerts.